


And The Reason is You

by kittybyron



Series: Mertigne [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybyron/pseuds/kittybyron
Summary: Dries decided he is going to be more open about his relationship but in own way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name of the work comes from a song from Hoobastank called "The reason" 
> 
> PS: the songs I use as tittles for the works always has something to do with what is happening in the fic lol (I don't know if it's clear)
> 
> Also this work might sound a little weird but I don't know, as soon as this idea came to me I couldn't shake it off, I had to write it down lol

Still wondering why her son would call at this hour, it was almost midnight and he never calls so late, worrying that something bad might have happened Marijke picked the phone quickly. 

\- Hi dear, is there something wrong with you? 

\- Hi Mama, sorry for ringing you at this time but I needed to talk with you, nothing serious so no reason to be worried. 

\- I'm relieved then but what was so important that could not wait until tomorrow, my dear? 

She didn't wanted to sound upset because she knows how Dries can close himself down like an oyster when he thinks he is bothering, he have always been such a nice kid, so tender but so easily disturbed by smallest things. While raising him she tried everything to make him more confident on himself, showing him how much he was loved for both his parents and that they would love him no matter what, but in certain aspects he was still that little boy too shy to talk about certain things and that would blush away at the least expected moments.

\- Listen mom, I know it might sound crazy since you and papa already planned to stay at Grandma's for the new year's Eve but I was going to ask if you could come over to Italy and have dinner with me instead. I want to introduce you to my... friend. 

She pretend she didn't heard the deep breath Dries took plus the excitation on his voice before pronounce the last word. So yeah, it might be someone really special to him. He wouldn't do this kind of thing if it wasn't. In all this years he haven't introduced her or his father to anyone that were on his life before. I mean yeah, they got to know all his friends and of course every now and then they could get a glimpse of who Dries was dating at the time, by the way he looked for the person or some small things that would give away the secret. Yeah, because this is how would always keep things, untold and secret. For this, a formal introduction was something new, even more with a new year's Eve dinner, doesn't matter if he says it's just a “ friend”. 

\- Honey, I feel delighted with the invitation and I would love to have dinner with you and your friend but you do realize that today is already December 29th? Almost 30 for the hour. It's going to be impossible for me to find plane tickets to go so close to the date. 

\- I have bought you tickets two weeks ago, mama but I haven't gathered the courage to ask you before because I didn't knew what you would answer because papa might be upset for you to leave him to come here. I'm sorry for only tell you this now. 

\- Ok then, sounds like you've got everything organized already, didn't you?- she said trying to suppress a laugh, not very successfully doing it- I'm not going to torture you any longer about this. I'm going. Just send me all the information I need about how to get the tickets by text, I'm gonna talk to your father in the morning and set everything up during the day for the trip, okay honey? And Dries…

\- What, mama? 

-Next time something like this come to your mind just talk to me, there's no need for you to have waited so much instead of asking me right away. Not matter how weird or crazy thing you have in mind, if I can do I will, okay? If it's important for you and I know it probably is, it will be for me too.

\- Okay, mom. And thanks, mom. Truly.  
I'm going now, I know it's late and you probably want to sleep. Good night, mama. I love you. See you soon. 

\- I love you too, darling. Good night, I hope you sleep well. And don't forget to send me the information about the tickets, okay? Bye.

She put the phone down to her side at the couch and within less than thirty seconds it ringed. Yes, Dries really had everything planned already because he couldn't have write that message in such a short time. So it was really important, at least enough for him to elaborate all this. A New year's Eve dinner, she could never imagined that it was what he had to say when she picked the phone up. He didn't said the words she was expecting when he invited her over, maybe he was still uncertain about how to talk about his aspect of him. Since he have been hiding it (well, at least trying to) for all these years she will let him do things with his own time. Anyway she could feel a change on him, he went had swallowed his pride and shyness to make this move and now she couldn't handle the urge to get to know the man that was the reason for it as soon as possible. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
All sorted out, kinda of, to say the least. Dries dropped his phone at the night stand and gazed the other side of the bed where Lorenzo were lying half naked, his tanned skin contrasting against the white sheet that were covering the lower part of his body.  
Dries then proceeded to take his place by his side, carefully bringing him to lay his head on his chest making sure to not disturb his lover's sleep. He kissed the top of his head, thinking about how he is going to tell him the big news tomorrow morning, feeling sorry for not have talked with both his mother and his boyfriend about his plans before but still too afraid about how Lorenzo might react to them.  
It's going to take longer than usual for him to sleep for sure. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Back from a morning walk, Mr. Mertens found a unusual scenario: his wife was bending over the bed arranging some clothes inside a small briefcase.

\- What the hell are you doing? 

Sarcastically as always, Marijke only pointed out the bag without saying a word with a smile playing on her face. 

\- Yeah, I got it but why are you packing? Are you intending to furtively run away from me? After all these years I guess I might deserve to know where are going or why are you going to leave me. - he said smiling a bit

\- Love, first of all I didn't knew you were going to be back so soon. 

\- So you were really planning to run away. Was it on your plans to leave a note at least?

\- Of course I wasn't going anywhere without at least warning you about, I just thought it would be good to get ready as soon as possible, you know? But as you've mentioned, we need to talk. 

\- I could be worried but since you're smiling so much it's probably nothing serious. Maybe a distant relative of yours that you didn't like that finally passed and you're celebrating while getting ready to travel for the burial or just a last minute trip that I don't have a clue about that you've decided to take while I was out. 

\- God, you're funny. This is one of the main reasons I've married you.

She said while ending the distance between them and greeting him with a quick kiss.

\- So are you going to tell me what is happening or do I have to guess? 

\- Herman, Dries asked me to visit him and spend the New year's Eve with him at Naples. You can still go to your mom's house, he only invited me. - she said jokingly

\- Yeah, I always knew that you were the favourite parent but this hurts a bit I guess. - both of them laughed profusely at this, because they knew it wasn't not nearly the truth. 

\- And I yet didn't mentioned the part that is going to make even more jealous than you're now: he asked me over to have dinner with him and a “friend”. 

-So, do you think that he is going to finally come out? He have never ever make such a buzz about anyone he dated before, in fact as far as I remember he never introduced anyone formally before, not even as a friend. 

 

-It's hard to know since it's about Dries we are talking about, I don't know if even with this whole dinner thing he is going to stick with the “it's only a dear friend blah blah blah” story but I hope he will say something. It's about time, don't you think? 

-Yeah, yeah. But you said I would feel jealous of you but all I feel is bit disappointed with myself as a parent. Why would he be so afraid of talking about something so simple with me? - Herman said with a sad note in his voice. 

\- You know this isn't about you or how you would receive the news. He loves you very much and he knows how much you love him and are proud of him. It's all about him, and we have been respecting the way he deals with himself his whole life, waiting for him to come to us and talk about instead of forcing him to do so, we're not going to change it know, ok? If he says something for me he is probably going to talk to you soon too. Now why don't you help me with my bag, my dear?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lunch was great, they have ordered some pasta from a nearby small restaurant but the meal even being simple was really great. But something was bothering Lorenzo, Dries have been terrible quiet during not only the meal but since they woke up in the morning, only answering when asked something and always sounding a bit nervous when doing it. They were still sitting at the table on the kitchen side by side, Lorenzo was lost on his thoughts playing with the leftovers on his plate.

\- Lolo, I have to say something. 

Lorenzo let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and turned his head over to look into his boyfriend's eyes. 

-Oh finally, I knew there was something. I was about to ask what was wrong already but it's good that I didn't have to do it. So what's it? 

\- My mom is coming tomorrow to Naples, she is going to spend the New year's Eve here at my house. 

Lorenzo tried to hide the sadness he was feeling but it probably showed at his face the minute he heard the news but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend on this so he decided to say nothing about how sad he was feeling.

\- Oh that's good, amore. You've been saying that you were missing her so it is a great thing, isn't it? We can have our dinner another day for sure. - he said trying to sound as happy as he could, it wasn't much but he tried at least

\- Lolo, I guess you didn't get it. I asked her to come over for dinner and also for me to introduce her to you, as my friend at least. I know it's not enough and I should probably tell her that you're the love of my life instead but small steps, ok? 

His only response to this was to hug Dries really tight, he couldn't contain himself on so much happiness, they almost fell over from their chairs. Lorenzo released Dries from his embrace only to be surprised to see a shocked look at his boyfriend's face. 

\- What now, amore? 

\- Well, I don't know. I wasn't expecting you would receive this so nicely as you did. In fact both of you surprised me. If I knew you and my mother would be so okay with everything I would probably have told you two this a bit early.

\- That would have been better, I could have bought you mom a gift but coming from you since sometimes you are really bad at talking about things I'm glad I'm not getting to know about this only with your mother ringing the doorbell. 

Dries tried to make a irritated face but failed profoundly and both of them burst out laughing. In this very moment his phone that were lying on the table buzzed and he picked it up still laughing a bit. 

\- It's my mom, she says that she already talked to my father about coming here and he doesn't objects, she mentioned that he sent hi for both of us. She also says that I don't need to pick her at the airport because she wants to take a look at the city before coming here and that she's really eager to get to know you! 

\- So tell her that I'm looking forward to meet her as well, amore. Also let's go to the couch, I'm the mood for a movie if you're in. 

Lorenzo watched patiently while Dries typed the answer and they went to the living room. A movie and bit of cuddling on this cosy day of winter was really a great idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, thank you so much for being back here to read this updated. It's not that big because I still didn't figured out what I will do in some points of this story so as Dries is doing on this fic about his love life I will copy him on this and take small steps on the writing too lol

Even expecting her arrival and as much prepared for this as he thought he was, Lorenzo couldn't stop himself from jumping a little on the couch when he heard the doorbell. He went to the door immediately after that, a little nervous for sure but also anxious for this unbelievable meeting to happen. He proceeded to open the door with the biggest smile he could achieve to greet the woman there. 

 

\- Hi, you must be Dries’s mom. It’s nice to meet you even not knowing your name yet, Dries did not told me. - he said, his voice faltering a bit but his smile still on place 

\- I guess this might be something he really does since he didn't told me yours either but I can recognize you from the matches. Insigne, right? I’m Marijke, it’s nice to meet you too. - She lend out her free hand to be shake by him, trying to not overstep too much at first, while the other one was holding both her bag and what looked like as a bag from a shop. But he decided to go for a hug instead, what made Marijke feel more at ease on his presence. 

\- Lorenzo but you can call me Lolo. - he said while releasing her from his tight embrace - It’s really nice to meet you. 

She answered with a nod and a genuinely happy smile, he then gave her room so she could enter the small apartment. It looked exactly like the last time she came to visit, simple but very comfy but it felt more like a home this time then before and this feeling gave her more hints about how deeper than she thought the relationship of her son with Lorenzo might be. After placing both her suitcase and a store bag next to the couch, she sat down being followed shortly after by Lorenzo who installed himself in an armchair near so they could face each other.

\- So where is Dries? - she asked looking around a bit without getting a sight of her son 

\- He is at the kitchen getting the last things ready to start to prepare our dinner. He is putting quite effort at it this time I guess. - he said smiling and sounding a bit more sarcastic than he intended 

\- Oh is he cooking for us? If I knew he was going to cook I wouldn't have come. - the woman said for both of their laughs. 

\- I will be back soon, I'm going to the kitchen tell him you arrived - Lorenzo struggling to sound intelligible between his giggles 

When he was about to get up to head to the kitchen he notice Dries had just positioned himself right behind his armchair.

-No need to tell me, I could heard you two from there. So cute both of you talking about me behind my back. All I can say is that it seems you and my mother are already getting along well, isn't it? 

 

\- I love her already, Dries. She is nice. - he said turning his head to where Dries was standing with a big grin on his face

Dries walked to meet his mom who was already standing to greet him, they shared a hug and she gave him a little kiss on his forehead. 

\- Your dad sent you a kiss, he was kinda jealous for not being invited for the party. He also sent one for Lolo, I forgot to mention that. 

\- Oh, okay. So you two are already introduced, right? Great! - he twisted his head to take a glare at Lorenzo then back to face his mom, he looked genuinely happy because it seemed that his boyfriend and his mom were really in good terms with each other- So how was your trip? Dad really got sad about it? 

\- Of course not, dear. I was just teasing you, but I'm sure he will be glad to come the next time if you ask him. - she said while patting his shoulder - also everything was fine in the plane, it arrived here on time. Also, I bought two different bottles of wine for dinner while I was walking around the city, but since I don't have a clue on what you're cooking I just hope it fits.

She then went to get the shopping bag that was next to her suitcase, next to the couch where she had placed them early after arriving, and then handed it to her son.

\- Oh, mama thank you, that's really nice of you. - Dries said while taking the bag with one hand as he placed his free arm over his mother's shoulder- About dad I'm going to think through and plan another dinner to invite him too in the future. But now I need to go back to the kitchen or all things I've been working on will be lost. Make yourself home as always and talk more with Lolo, but make sure you don't say nothing embarrassing about me, okay?

\- Oh, don't say that - Marijke replies while slapping her son’s chest softly - have I ever told anything embarrassing about you to anyone before? 

\- Yes, but I'm not going into details. You tell the stories better than me anyway. 

 

Dries laughed wholeheartedly, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and turned himself to face his path back to the kitchen and proceeded to walk, then he graciously stopped at Lorenzo’s side laying a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

\- I will be back soon - Dries said looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, his hand still on Lorenzo.

\- Don’t worry, we are going to be fine - Lorenzo replied reciprocating the look and meeting his boyfriend’s hand with his own - When you got back your mother you will be loving me as much as you … no, I mean as much as I love her already, sorry.

 

The italian was laughing nervously, twisting his head side to side, not knowing where to look or how to hide himself after what he said. He might have crossed a line. “Oh god, what did I just said” he was thinking. After a few seconds when he came back to himself he realized that Dries was still standing there by his side, his hand still on his shoulder and the idiot was chuckling watching him so nervous and so was Marijeke. Dries then kissed the top of his head and make his way to the kitchen, stopping only to put his earphones on without even say a word. When he was safely inside the kitchen, it was Marijeke’s turn to start talking. 

\- So, how long have you two been together already? Do you live here?

Lorenzo was in total shock. How did she knew they were together? Was she pissed? She didn’t looked pissed, she seemed to be enjoying how shocked he was, in fact. He stayed quiet, jaw dropped for what felt like a eternity struggling to find the right words to answer both of these questions. 

\- What? - was the only thing he found himself able to say in the end

\- If you want play dead that’s all okay, I can wait for Dries to come back and ask the same questions for both of you instead. Sit here by my side, I swear I don’t bite. I just want to know a few things. 

She said very demanding leaving no room to arguing and of course Lorenzo obeyed promptly. He appeared to be overly agitated, probably afraid of what impact on his relationship with his boyfriend can suffer if he says something wrong to her. She tried to calm him down offering him a gentle smile and softly touching his hand that was posing in the couch beside him. 

 

\- Listen, darling. Nothing you tell me will leave this room ever. I’m only asking you instead of Dries because I always had a hard time trying to get things out of him. You seem to know him well so you are aware of what I’m talking about. 

 

\- Yes, this sounds exactly like him - he seemed less anxious while speaking - But what shocked me most is that you know. Does his father also know? Did Dries knows that you know? Sorry if it sounds confusing, my head is still spinning. 

 

-About him? Yeah, since a very early age we were able to tell he was different from the other boys somehow. But I only got sure of it when he was around twelve because I found him in a square near to our house with a boy. 

 

\- So what were they doing? Were they kissing? What was your reaction? - the stream of words come out of his mouth without he even had the chance to think enough about what he was saying 

\- No, they were just sitting on a bench together, their hands were laying in between them almost touching or softly touching, I couldn't tell by the distance I was. But the minute he saw he violently got up and put both his hands behind him. He looked so nervous, I tried to calm him down showing that he wasn't doing nothing wrong but he couldn't listen to me. I tried to start a normal conversation to see if I could get him out of the shell, told him that I have bought some cookies and asked him to invite the boy to come with us. He refused vehemently and when I asked the boy what was his name Dries almost screamed desperately “DON'T TELL HER”, I saw tears on his eyes that he was trying as best as he could to hold in. He was pleading me to go home. And the boy was still sitting looking static, eyes wide open trying his best to comprehend the situation unfolding in front of him. My deepest wish was to hug both of them because both seemed so lost,I wanted to calm them down and explain that there was nothing wrong with who they are and with what they were doing. But at this very moment Dries run away and I followed him. I looked back twice and the boy was still there like a statue on the bench. That day was very difficult,if I knew that he would react so badly I would have pretend I hadn't seen them there but I did what I thought it was best at the moment. So after that l, Herman and I agreed we would wait for him to talk about himself instead of making him do it. Because as much as we wanted him to trust us enough to share his things we realized he would know the best time for it. 

The silence fell over the room, Lorenzo was motionless, shredded inside for hearing this. Since for him dealing with his own sexuality were always so easy he couldn't have imagined how different it felt for Dries, now he was able to understand why his boyfriend still struggle so much with it even after all these years. When finally opened his mouth to speak he was still unsure if any voice would come out of it. 

\- But ... What happened after? Oh God this is so sad, I feel so bad that things were so more difficult to Dries than it was for me at the same age. 

-I imagine how you feel, my dear. You seem to love him very much, don't you? - Lorenzo nodded as a response - And it seems reciprocal from him, he wouldn't ask me to come here if you weren't as important for him as I imagine you are. - she lifted her hand that was laying over Lorenzo's own hand to cup one side of his face - Never forget that. But now let's forget about this and talk about happier things. Shall we? 

Changing the subject sounded like a good idea for Lorenzo. Of course he wanted to know more about Dries and everything that happened to him but at the same time he didn't wanted to cry, and he was sure would depending on what more he would here. Also Dries is going to be back from the kitchen soon and he fears he already might not be able to pretend he doesn't feel broke inside for what he already knows.

\- Okay, I guess. But do you promise you are going to me the rest of this story one day? 

\- Oh my dear there isn't much more to tell anyway, that day after he came running from the park he hidden himself on his room and when he woke in the morning he just acted like nothing ever happened. And as I've said his father and I agreed to let him decide the right time to talk about and he just never did. So we also acted like nothing happened, in order to at least try to make things easier for him.

 

\- Since we are still talking about this, what happened to the boy? Did he dealt better with everything than Dries did? 

\- I'm not sure if he did but he got married to a girl like ten years after this, he still lives there in Leuven. Maybe he was just trying out that day I don't know, but for Dries things are still the same. So talking about Dries again, how long are you two together? Do you live here with him? 

\- Humm, I guess three years, maybe a little more. He is better remembering things than me. But I don't live here. 

\- But you were yesterday when I've message him you were aren't you? Maybe you already live here without realizing it. 

 

She let out a laugh that was able to light up a bit both of their moods, it even make Lorenzo smile, faintly but he looked better after this anyway. And then he come to think that maybe she was right, he didn't spent his whole free time at Dries house of course, Lorenzo sure visited his parents often and he also spent some time at his own house too but except for when he went to see his family he was always with Dries, here, at work or at his own home. Dries was the most constant thing on his life and he felt so thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for reading <3
> 
> And I need to point out that not only Dries's mom don't know what her son is cooking for them but I'm also still not sure to what to do about this lol because I had make it so clear on the previous fics that Dries can't cook well not even to save his own life so now it didn't let me much room to think on what can he possible cook without causing a disaster lol 
> 
> So any suggestions of easy new years eve food on the comments would be really appreciated <3 
> 
> I wish you all a very nice day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you got till here thank you so much for your time and patience <3  
> I was planning to write it all at once and publish everything but since I haven't found time to finish I then realized I could use this chapters feature lol  
> I hope you all like to read this as much as I liked to write it! Have a nice day!


End file.
